Promise?
by GrimmFantasy
Summary: Takes place during Fire Across the Galaxy, everyone believes Kanan is dead or dying. Hera, saddened by Kanan's capture, remembers a conversation she had with him not that long ago.


Hello Rebel Fans, this is a one-shot that explains why Hera didn't go back for Kanan. This takes place after Kanan got captured by the Inquisitor and the Ghost crew thinks he's dying or dead with the exception of Ezra. Now on with the one-shot! Does that make any sense? But first, Disclaimer: I'm sure you're already aware but I DON'T own Star Wars Rebels

Hera sat alone in the cockpit, watching the stars drift by. Kanan. That's all she could think about. Kanan. She shouldn't have left him. No, but it was for the best. The others would've been captured too and then where would she be? Dead by his side? No, she couldn't afford to think like that. Fulcrum, she had mentioned that Hera should put aside her feelings and forget about him, but how could she. She must know then, they hadn't told anyone, but Fulcrum was a force user she could easily figure it out. Kanan, his name echoed in her skull as her eyes fluttered closed.

Hera remembered that day like it was yesterday, his face so close to hers, the feel of his breath on her skin, his touch so gentle yet full of meaning. They'd just arrived on Hoth, and were trudging through the snow when he had suddenly stopped. She remembered his face then, red from the cold, his cheeks flushed, the "kids" as Kanan referred to them were on their own mission far away from the frozen tundra of Hoth. She'd studied him closely, looking maybe for signs of injury, but there were none. "Kanan," her voice was barely a whisper, though she doubted he could hear her over the wind.

"Promise me," at first she had been confused, promise him what? But, as she studied him closer she could see his eyebrows, covered in flakes of snow, his deep teal eyes pleading. "If I die," his voice shook, "then make sure they don't." She'd looked at him, worried that maybe he was hurt, why of all times would he ask her this? Why now? Did he fear his death was close? Did he think he would die?

She'd looked at him, her understanding clear by the way she shifted closer. "That's one promise I can't make, love," she smiled weakly.

"Hera…" his face had been so close to hers then that with a mightier gust of wind they would have kissed. She stepped closer embracing him in a tight hug, gently, his arms encircled her. They stayed like that for some time, the warmth of his body pressed against her. Until he pulled away, looking down at his frost covered boots. They never had time alone like this... of course they were fighting the empire but maybe they could take a short vacation to an outer rim planet.

"You blame yourself," he'd told her about Order 66, about his master, Depa Billaba. When she looked into his eyes she could see that same fear hidden deep within, the fear that motivates his worst nightmares. She remembered long nights battling against it even pleading for it to leave, to disappear for just a moment.

He had frowned in response, "I was a coward and I won't let… I won't let what happend to me happen to him, or anyone else. I was alone for so long and I was miserable, Hera, miserable. And that can't, I won't let it happen to them, not while I'm alive."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Neither will I, they're my family but… You are too and you know I can't promise… I can't do that, not ever..." She'd turned away then, now she wished she hadn't. "Kanan, we need you… I need you." It had always been the two of them against the empire, of course there was a time when it had just been her in her ship flying solo, but she didn't remember that and she didn't want to. He would never know what he truly meant to her, he'd given up his life to follow her across the stars, told her his past, trusted her. In return she'd loved him and he loved her, she knew in her heart she would never love anyone the way she loved him.

"Please Hera… I need this… I need to be sure…"

She'd looked back to see him, desperate. She'd only seen him like that once in her life, "But if I promise there's no turning back…" She meant it then, and still now if he's dead she has nothing but memories and them, "the kids," as she would forever remember them.

He smiled then, "I know."

Looking into his eyes, she'd seen it has the only way to calm him, to pacify his nightmares, to save him from the dark side. She regrets it now, those two

words. "I will… I promise." Now she sits here, while he dies knowing she kept her promise, knowing she loves him, knowing they are safe, this is the

only way she will let him die.

 **This will be a one-shot but I'd appreciate it if you could possibly comment with other fanfiction ideas or prompts you'd like to see (Not**

 **limited to Rebels Fandom)**


End file.
